


Dance Across The Floor

by littleheaven70



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A Scrubs video created for Club Vivid, Vividcon 2010





	Dance Across The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Password: boogie


End file.
